moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Eureka
Wings of Coronia |role = Anti-armor |useguns = Plasma wave |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 540 |armortype = Plate |speed = 6; 10 when boosted |sight = 9 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:53 (base 0:54) |multiplier = *0.65 (all infantry) *1.5 (all heroes) |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Cloud Piercer Expansion |groundattack = + |cooldown = 360 frames (24 in-game seconds) |range = 8.5, minimum 3.5, radius 0.3 + 1.5, |ability = Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Uncrushable * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Cannot fire from opentopped transports * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons * Take 2 slots in transports |artist = * Nolt (SHP) * Gia (concept art) * Nooze (cameo) |actress = Sally Feng |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Eureka is the heroine of the Wings of Coronia. Official description The marvelous Coronian heroine Eureka has appeared out of nowhere, and within a few short days of combat she has established her position on the battlefield. Whenever she approaches a tank division, its commanders immediately give orders to retreat and try to contact the nearest air force squadron available nearby. Eureka's destructive weapon lays waste to ground forces and its blinding green flash of light is quite often the last thing a soldier sees in his life. The hefty amount of equipment Eureka carries around allows her to create wide and powerful shockwaves which, when charged, will launch towards the enemies and sweep them from the ground. Lightly armored units will most likely not survive it, while the heavier ones and infantry will be massively damaged in the process. Because of the sheer power of this weapon and being difficult to control, Eureka usually fights alone, away from her companions, as one inaccurate shockwave could do more bad than good for the Wings of Coronia. However, if she wills it, she can quickly return to them using a nifty trick - Eureka's boots are equipped with miniature windspin engines that allow her to benefit from the speed boosts which can be provided with the Spinblade.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Eureka, as the Wings of Coronia’s hero unit, is quite a formidable force on her own. The shockwaves she causes with her weapon have no problems destroying tanks, though fast vehicles are capable of moving out of the way before they hit. These shockwaves also pierce through multiple units and cannot be interrupted, so use her to smash through divisions of vehicles that may pose a threat to the Wings of Coronia’s units, should an attack by air be impossible due to anti-air units. She also doubles as a decent anti-structure unit in a similar spirit to the Tarchia Cannon. One interesting gimmick she has is the ability to benefit from Spinblades, similarly to the Jackal Racer as well as some other Foehn units. This allows her to move around much quicker than normal for a total speed of 10. She is immune to Attack Dog bites and Spook claws, but not Terror Drone attacks. Keep in mind, however, that she is among the slower heroes in the game along with Siegfried, Malver, and Volkov unless boosted by Spinblades. Ironically enough, as the heroine of a subfaction that relies on aircraft, she cannot attack aircraft. In case she is attacked by Invaders, Vultures, or other ground support gunships, it will be hard to extract her in time because of her slow initial speed. In addition, her allies are not immune to her weapon and will take considerable damage if they are accidentally caught in the shockwave. Eureka is best accompanied by Alanqa Skystations as they can avoid the shockwaves. Assessment Trivia * An easter egg can be found in Eureka's cheering animation; the word "WRYYY" with various colors will appear above her for a split second as she screams, which is a reference to the meme of the same name in the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Her pose is also similar to DIO's as he screams in victory. See also * Alize * Fin * Uragan References zh:优莱卡 Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Wings of Coronia Category:Hero Category:Stealth Detector Category:Windspin Category:Self Healing